Various types of utensil holders are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an eating utensil holder clip which attaches to a plate without scratching the surface of the plate, provides slots into which various eating utensils are removably disposed, and holds the utensils in a horizontal position relative to the plate to further prevent slippage of the utensils from the slots.